Stick to the Status Quo
by PeaceLoveLax
Summary: Nate Allen: School's Star Quarterback. Shane Grey: School's Coolest Guy. Caitlyn Gellar: The New Girl. Mitchie Torres: The Nobody. When these four students are forced to be around each other things don't go smoothly. *Pen name changed from Mrsnickj2324
1. Nate Allen

**Okay okay okay!!! So here's my story with a plot line I promised you!! I really don't know where I'm going with this after I introduce the characters so I'm just goin to take a wack at it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody except my idea and OC'S

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Nate Allen

Pulling into the school parking lot Nate saw what he basically saw everyday for 4 years, all different groups of kids. The only thing that was running through his mind was 'Senior Year'.

He pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out of his car receiving the seductive looks from girls he was used to getting. He knew he was handsome. He had curly brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and played almost every sport. 'America's Poster Boy' was his nickname.

Matt, Nate's best friend since he was in 5th grade, approached him. "What's up man" he asked. "Nothing just a little tired" Nate replied. "Dude you don't seem to excited for senior year, you figure out what you are doing for college?" Matt asked. They were in the school heading to first period. "Um I applied to Michigan State, I don't know though, who do you got for 1st?" Nate sighed.

"I got, hold on" Matt pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket "Uh Mrs. Newton".

"I got Mr. Smith"

Matt burst out in laughter. "My brother had him last year, He's a dick"

"He can't be that bad" Nate said getting bored

"Yeah well he is, he hates athletes if your 10 seconds late to his class he'll send you to the office"

"Alright I bet you 40 bucks, I walk in late by, let's say 30 seconds I won't get sent to the office" Nate stuck out his hand. "Deal" Matt said as they did their handshake.

Looking down the hall he saw Shane Grey. He didn't know much but he knew he was a total man-whore. Nate didn't like him one bit because he was degrading towards women. He turned his head a little to the right as he saw a girl walk through the doors. She had curly honey brown hair that went to her shoulders. She wasn't tall but she wasn't short. She was very pretty as far as Nate knew.

Elliot Franklin was up the hall as he walked by Nate he was stopped by Nate's arm.

"Elliot you seem to know everything about everybody, who's that?" Nate pointed his finger at the girl.

"Um Caitlyn Gellar she's in our grade, just moved here from New York, her dad is like a huge builder. He's loaded, probably not as much as your family but close enough." Elliot said as if it was simple and walked off.

"How the hell does he know that?" Matt said

"I have no clue he's weird" Nate said

"So your giving me my 40 bucks right after you get to the office okay" He smiled.

"Yeah right" Nate said smacking the back of his head playfully as he started running. He really wasn't paying attention when he ran into a girl knocking all her books to the floor.

"I'm so sorry I should have watched where I was going" Nate apologized bending down to pick up the books. He handed them to a girl with long dark brown hair and bangs about to her forehead.

"Thanks" She said.

Nate who had now caught up with Matt was stopped by Martha. She was like one of the girls you see in the movies who's a bitch but looks like a Barbie. "Hello Nathaniel looking extra hot today if I do say so myself" She said winking.

"Um thanks but I have to go now" Nate replied stoically. The final bell rung signaling first period had began. He waited about 20 seconds before walking toward the classroom. He pulled the door opened and stepped inside.

"Not the greatest way to start off the year Mr. Allen, what's your football coach going to say about this?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Um nothing because football didn't start yet" Nate said sounding very uninterested.

"Well you are about 2 minutes late and you talked back to me so you can go to the office" He smiled.

"Wait I was 30 seconds late and you asked me a question so I replied"

"Office" He pointed

"But-"

"Office" Mr. Smith yelled handing Nate a pass. Nate rolled his eyes and took the pass and started toward the office.

He got there and took a seat waiting for the principal. Mrs. Wells didn't really care about what happened to any of the kids so he figured he was getting off easy. Mrs. Wells walked in and sat at her desk. "So Mr. Allen what happened?" She looked very bored.

"Mr. Smith is being a jackass because I'm an athlete" Nate flashed his golden smile.

"He is a jackass" She said.

"Well you see" Nate started.

"Don't care you have detention for the week after school 3-5" She said

"Are you serious" He asked jumping up.

"Yup and for questioning my authority let's make it 2 weeks, Go sit on the bench until the period is finished" She said as she got up.

Nate went to sit on the bench then he noticed Shane Grey sitting next to him. "Hey you're that asshole that plays all those sports" Shane pointed. "And you're that whore that is a scumbag" Nate retorted. "Yeah I least I get some" Shane said. "I've made a promise to stay pure til marriage" Nate held up his hand. "What are you stupid" Shane asked. Nate shook it off.

"So the lovely Mrs. Wells gave you 2 weeks of afterschool" Shane asked.

"Yeah what's it to you" Nate said.

"Well buddy I have afterschool 3-5 for the next month so I'll be there to"

"I'm so excited" Nate said with sarcasm that definitely couldn't go unnoticed.

"You can be like my little brother" Shane said being funny.

"I think I'd kill myself" Nate replied.

"Think you can slide over curly" Nate heard a girl's voice say. He looked up to see Caitlyn standing there with a smug expression. "Sure" he smiled.

"Hey girl why are you here" Shane said

"You know you shouldn't talk to a girl like that" Nate said as he peered at Shane.

"Thank you Elizabeth Caddy Stanton" Shane said.

"He's right and I'm Caitlyn" She said.

"Nate"

"Shane and why are you here, for the second time"

"I told a teacher he was a sexist chauvinist pig who needs to wake up realize women are better than he will ever be, I think that got him mad." She laughed

"Well your right, women should be treated with respect. Wells gave you detention?" Nate asked.

"Who is this guy Dr. Phil" Shane asked even though the two weren't listening.

"Yup 2 weeks" Caitlyn said. "Me too" Nate smiled.

Just then the same girl Nate ran into earlier came out of Mrs. Wells' office and sat next to Shane. "Too many people are coming here damn and now nerds" Shane scoffed.

"You are obnoxious" Caitlyn said.

"And you are um…" Shane said at loss for words

"What's your name?" Nate asked.

"Mitchie"

"Cool, well I'm Caitlyn, this is Nate and that's Shane"

"But you can call me anything you want" Shane winked

"Okay how about stupid ass?" Mitchie asked causing Caitlyn and Nate to laugh.

"Sounds good to me" Shane smiled, just as the bell rang.

"See you guys in detention" Nate said getting up and pulling 100 dollars out of his pocket. Matt was waiting outside with his hand out as Nate smacked the 100 dollar bill into his hands. "The extra 60 is for me being able to meet Caitlyn thanks to our bet" He said and walked off. Shane stared at Mitchie in his head he was saying 'Let the games begin'.

* * *

**Alright Thanks for reading!! 4 Reviews til next update :)!!**


	2. Shane Grey

**I'm so excited!! I want to thank all my reviewers! You guys really made my day. The first four is going to be what happened to each character. So here's another chapter for you guys!! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my OC's**

Chapter 2: Shane Grey

Shane's alarm clock went off at about 6:00 in the morning. He hit the snooze button trying to go back to sleep. He heard his door fly open revealing his father.

"Shane get your lazy-bum ass up and go to school, it's your first day" He said coldly not knowing he caused his son emotional pain.

He rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a red striped t-shirt. His hair was his life. It was semi-long straight and had a raven color to it.

Walking down stairs he saw his little brother. "Hey kiddo what's going on?" Shane asked him. "Shane, where's mom?" He asked. That made a lump in Shane's throat form. He tried hard to swallow it so he could reply. "She's at work Adam" He got up and walked outside not even bothering to say bye to his father, if he could even be called one.

On his way to school Shane pulled up to a car full of girls who were staring at him. "Hey there" He smiled. "Hi" One blonde girl waved. And that was Shane's escape covering up himself with girls and comedy. That's how he was.

Shane pulled into the school parking lot and put his act on. Shoving his hands in his back pockets he walked towards a group of girls. "Well hello there" Shane winked. "Hi Shane" one girl named Alexa said. "Alexa is that you? I didn't even notice you got so much more beautiful than you already were, I had no clue it was possible" He said as he played with her hair knowing the effect he had on her. He looked up and saw 'America's Poster Boy' talking to Elliot Franklin. He watched as Nate's finger pointed towards one girl. Shane's eyes followed as he saw the new girl and surprisingly he didn't care.

"So Shane wanna go out tonight" Alexa winked.

Shane knew how this worked and of course he was going to agree. "Who could say no to that pretty face?" he asked. The bell for 1st period rang making Shane walked away.

He walked into Mr. Scott's American history class. He handed out a little quiz thing that Shane didn't bother to do it. About 5 minutes later he called everyone to stop.

"Shane Grey, name one female suffragist" Mr. Scott said

"Prince" He replied.

"No, female" Mr. Scott informed him.

"Listen guy I'm not gonna sit around here naming old women who started a whole big thing like girls do just to get what they want, and they got it, so what does that say about men back then, they were wussies" Shane finished.

"Alright Shane why don't you take you and your theory down to the office and explain that to Mrs. Wells I'm sure she'd love to hear it" Mr. Scott smiled. "Oh and while your there think about women like Elizabeth Caddy Stanton" He added

"Okay Sir" Shane rolled his eyes.

He took his chair in Mrs. Wells' office quietly. "Grey, making your one of many visits to come, I see" Mrs. Wells said. "You know I can't go on if I don't see you every hour" Shane smirked.

"Whatever, honestly I don't care what you did and I want you out of my office for as long as possible, you know the routine 3-5 afterschool for a month."

"Golly Mrs. Wells what is my pops gonna say about this" Shane said sarcastically as he got up and sat on the bench.

Nate Allen walked past him as he sat in Mrs. Wells' office right where Shane had just been. He hadn't really heard what they had been saying. Nate took a seat next to Shane so he figured he would bother him out of boredom.

"Hey you're that asshole that plays all those sports" He pointed. "And you're that whore who's a scumbag" Nate shot back. 'Ouch' Shane thought. "Yeah at least I get some" Shane shot back. "I've made a promise to stay pure til marriage. Shane watched as he held up his hand. He was dying of laughter inside. "What are you stupid?" He asked.

"So the lovely Mrs. Wells gave you 2 weeks of afterschool" Shane asked curiously

"Yeah what's it to you" Nate replied

"Well buddy I have afterschool 3-5 for the next month so I'll be there to"

"I'm so excited" Shane heard that sentence bursting with sarcasm and knew Nate was mad.

"You can be like my little brother" Shane laughed

"I think I'd kill myself" Shane knew he was getting on his bad side so he figured he'd stop.

"Think you can slide over curly" Shane looked at the same girl Nate was pointing at earlier. 'Oh this should be good' Shane smiled to himself. "Sure" Nate smiled.

""Hey girl why are you here" Shane asked

"You know you shouldn't talk to a girl like that" Nate said sharply. If looks could kill Shane would be dead.

"Thank you Elizabeth Caddy Stanton" Shane said.

"He's right and I'm Caitlyn" She said.

"Nate"

"Shane and why are you here, for the second time"

"I told a teacher he was a sexist chauvinist pig who needs to wake up realize women are better than he will ever be, I think that got him mad." She laughed. 'This girl is nuts' Shane thought

"Well your right, women should be treated with respect. Wells gave you detention?" He heard Nate ask.

"Who is this guy Dr. Phil" Shane asked even though the two weren't listening.

"Yup 2 weeks" Caitlyn said. "Me too" Nate smiled.

Shane watched as a girl who he had never seen before sat next to him. "Too many people are coming here damn and now nerds" He said in a nasty tone

"You are obnoxious" Caitlyn said.

"And you are um…" Shane couldn't think of anything else to say

"What's your name?" Nate asked.

"Mitchie"

"Cool, well I'm Caitlyn, this is Nate and that's Shane"

"But you can call me anything you want" He winked

"Okay how about stupid ass?" Mitchie asked causing Caitlyn and Nate to laugh.

"Sounds good to me" Shane smiled, just as the bell rang.

He watched Mitchie walk out. He had never seen a girl that was as pretty as her or was truly attracted too. In Shane's mind every girl was a piece of meat and nothing more. Mitchie was different. 'Let the games begin' He thought. For the first time Shane couldn't wait until detention.


	3. Caitlyn Gellar

**OMG I SO LOVE YOU GUYS!! Lol reading these reviews I probably look like a idiot smiling! So here's another chapter. I decided to start this chapter in the morning of the first day of detention but it's still taking a look into Caitlyn's life! So here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my OC's.**

Chapter 3: Caitlyn Gellar

Caitlyn sat at her kitchen table with her father and mother. She wasn't used to this house being they moved in three days ago. "So Caitlyn today's your first day of detention and it's your second day are you satisfied?" Her mother asked. "Yes I'm so excited to spend a full two hours everyday with the jock, the player, and I don't know how to classify Mitchie yet. " Caitlyn said with a very sarcastic tone.

"Caitlyn I told you not to talk like that" She was told by her mother.

"Hey as long and she doesn't date til she's 35 and doesn't talk to a single boy I'm alright" Daniel Gellar smiled.

Caitlyn loved her parents. Her dad was one of a kind; they don't make guys like him anymore. Her mother was sweet and her voice was soft and filled with kindness.

Her brother, Jason, walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where everyone else was. "Ciao familia" He smiled. "Hey Jay" Caitlyn smiled. "Alright Caitlyn I'm setting guidelines. Since I graduated last year I won't be able to watch you. So rule one, no boys. Rule two, no boys. Rule three, you bring a boy home and me and dad will grill him until he gets scared and runs away crying" Jason smiled.

"Sure Jason" With that she picked up her car keys and walked out the door.

She drove into the parking lot ignoring the entire stupid air-headed teenagers that were staring at her car, or that was Caitlyn's opinion. If there was one thing she hated the most was attention and she hated a lot of things.

The day went by so slow. Nate was in one of Caitlyn's classes and Mitchie was in another. She was happy she didn't have to deal with Shane.

The bell rang and Caitlyn tried to exit the classroom as slow as possible. She had to go to room 210 for detention. Spending about five minutes looking for the class she finally found it. Nate and Mitchie were already there.

"Hi Caitlyn" Nate smiled. She really like his smiled.

"Hey Nate, Hey Mitchie" She paused. "No Shane"

"No I think I saw him on my way he, he got stopped by a teacher" Mitchie said.

Mrs. Wells walked into the classroom. "Okay kids since it's only your four, wait, where's Shane I don't hear his mouth" She said. "Have no fear, you don't have to miss me for much longer" Shane said walking in as if he was cued. With a roll of her eyes Mrs. Wells continued "I don't really feel like watching you so just be quiet and don't leave the class. I'll be checking up on you" She sighed and walked out.

"So Mitchie, where do you get your good looks from" Shane asked.

"You could stop trying to pull that crap you pull with every other girl because it's not going to work with me" Mitchie smiled and turned to Caitlyn and Nate. Just like that Shane was shot down, but he wasn't giving up.

"Hey Allen, you like Caitlyn" Shane asked with a smirk. Nate felt his face heat up as he said "What? No where, w-who did you hear that from" Nate asked.

"Yea, whatever" Shane rolled his eyes.

"What is your problem" Caitlyn asked. Before Shane could reply she went on. "You go around treating people like shit, and you embarrass them to make them look weaker than you, It's not fair Shane we are all high school students, which makes us equal" She said.

"Whoa" Nate said being it was the only word he could pull out of his mouth.

"Yea, well you don't know me" Shane replied.

"I know you like Mitchie" Caitlyn said.

"I do not" He said

"Why so defensive Shane" Nate asked.

"Guys I think we've had enough of 'Gang Up on Shane'" Mitchie said causing them to stop.

"Sorry I just wanted him to see how it feels" Caitlyn said with distaste.

"Let's play 20 questions" Nate suggested

"Alright" Caitlyn agreed

"Of course she'd agree to what Nate says" Shane rolled his eyes. "I'll play alright" Shane said irritated as everyone stared at him.

"Alright it's 20 questions for each one of us. Someone needs to get out a piece of paper to keep track of the number of questions." Nate stated.

"Do you always lay things out like that?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes, I know it's annoying, I can't help it I'm a perfectionist" He said.

"That's fine with me" Caitlyn smiled.

"Aw, they had a moment" Shane mocked causing both of them turn red. "Let's go" He finished.

"Okay Nate, What's your favorite hobby?" Mitchie asked.

"Um, I love music, so listening to music" He said.

"Caitlyn, what's your favorite color" Nate asked.

"Neon yellow, Shane how many brothers or sisters do you have" Caitlyn looked at Shane.

"One older sister and one younger brother, okay enough of these types of questions. Mitchie what is the worst thing that happened to you in the past two years" He asked.

Mitchie spaced out. She was debating whether to tell them or just wait. A lot had happened and she wasn't sure if she could trust them yet. Trust was the number one issue with Mitchie. Maybe she could tell them, Caitlyn and Nate seemed like good people. So did Shane somewhere underneath all the stuff he was trying to cover that Mitchie could see right through. Her daze was broke by Caitlyn's hand being waved in her face. "Mitchie are you okay?" She asked. "Um yea, you see two years ago m-". She was cut off my Nate's deep voice.

"Wells" He whispered. They all turned around in their desk as Mrs. Wells looked through the window to see them all looking bored. She walked away satisfied.

* * *

**Thank you guys! I'm really happy you are enjoying this story! Review please!**


	4. Mitchie Torres

**Wow! I seriously love these reviews guys!! I may not get a chance to reply to all of them but trust me they are greatly appreciated! So this is the second day of detention and will introduce Mitchie a little but better than this story has introduced her!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my OC'S

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Mitchie Torres

Mitchie sat in the kitchen along with her Aunt Sophie. The quiet room consumed Mitchie in a good way. After about 10 minutes of enjoyed silence Sophie broke it. "Mitch, you got detention today right?" She asked. "Yes Aunt Sophie I told you yesterday that I got it for 3 weeks because of the unfair beast I call Mrs. Wells" Mitchie explained. "Oh" was all that came out of Sophie's mouth.

There was never really a bond between the two. Mitchie wanted to talk and her aunt wasn't one to have a lengthy conversation with. Mitchie needed someone being she had no friends there was a lot of things she held inside.

She glanced at the clock and it read 6:25. 'Time for school' she thought, getting up to say a quick goodbye and she was out the door.

Nobody stared at her like they stared at Nate or Caitlyn; she had managed to slip by unnoticed by the entire school. The only people that knew who she was were Caitlyn, Nate, and Shane.

Being a good student Mitchie found her classes fairly easy. She had a class with Caitlyn but they sat nowhere near on another; avoiding each other until they reached room 210 at 3 in the afternoon.

The afternoon announcements came on and dismissed everyone. Mitchie was the first one to the room, like yesterday, so she quietly waited for the others. She was surprised when Shane walked in actually on time. She looked him over. There was no doubt he was good looking and his hair was great, she imagined tangling her hands in his hair. She quickly shook that thought away.

"Hi Mitchie, how was you day" Shane asked.

"Wow actually being civil that's a step up, and mine was good how about yours" She was very surprised.

"Oh you know same lame-ass teachers pushing my buttons and same girls trying to get with me" He smiled.

"Just as I thought we could have a true conversation you bring girls into it" She rolled her eyes.

There two laughs outside the door as Nate pulled it open for Caitlyn. "After you" He said holding out his hand. "Thank you" She smiled.

"Pst, Mitchie did you see that they had a moment like yesterday" Shane said in a very loud whisper.

"Shut up Shane or else I'll cut all your hair off" Caitlyn said

They took there seats waiting for Mrs. Wells to tell them she didn't care about anything they did as long as they are quiet. There was a knock outside the door. They turned their heads and saw Mrs. Wells she held up a paper that said 'You know the drill'. They shook their heads and waited for her to walk away.

"So Mitchie yesterday I asked you what was the worst thing that has happened to you in the past 2 years, and you were gonna tell us until Nate interrupted" Shane said all in one breath.

"I did not interrupt, I saved our asses because the unfair way they run this school we'd probably be in detention for the rest of our lives" Nate stared intently at Shane.

"Jeez you have a scary stare and thank you almighty sports genius who saved my life" Shane said sarcastically.

"You asked Mitchie a question then you get into a spat with Nate, stay focused boy" Caitlyn told him.

"Okay Mitch shoot" Shane winked.

"If I tell you guys promise me you won't tell anybody in this school" She looked to all three.

"Promise" Nate was the first one to say it. Then he was followed by Caitlyn's promise. Everyone looked at Shane. "What? Oh right, um promise" He smiled.

"Okay" She took a deep breath. "Two years ago my parents went on a trip to Italy; they called me everyday telling me that they were having a great time and that they loved me. The day they were coming home my whole family was over waiting for them. We had everything set up and the cake was ready. It started getting late and we were getting worried. The phone started ringing" Mitchie took a breath and tried to fight back tears "And I ran to answer it and it was the hospital saying they were involved in a fatal plane crash and no one survived." Tears started to roll down her face. "I dropped the phone and ran out of the house and just ran because running is so much easier. And I've been so depressed because I have no one to talk to and no friends, and I'm sitting here looking pathetic. And I hate it, I hate being alone, I hate having no one to talk to" She stopped as Nate put his arm around her. "Mitchie I am so sorry, but you are wrong we're your friends you can talk to us always, I promise" He said.

"He's right Mitchie you have us you'll always will" Caitlyn added.

"I just met you guys two days ago and we are already best friends? How is that?" Mitchie asked drying her tears.

"Never heard of fast friends" Nate smiled. Mitchie looked to him. He was like the brother she always wanted.

Shane sat there staring into space. He was trying to sort out everything. His main concerns were Mitchie. Questions ran through his mind like 'Where is she staying', 'Who is she staying with', and most of all 'Is she going to be okay'. Shane got up and hugged her. She felt right in his arms; he wanted to hold her there forever.

Caitlyn elbowed Nate in his stomach. "Ow" he said as she pointed. "Look now their having a moment" Nate said. "Right now is not the time to tease maybe tomorrow" Caitlyn laughed. Nate looked into her eyes and the held their gaze for a while, that was until Shane fake coughed causing both of them to blush.

"You guys blush a lot" Shane laughed.

"And you're a dick" Nate said after his face cooled down.

"Like I haven't heard that before" Shane rolled his eyes.

They heard footsteps down the hall, turning in their seats to face the front of the classroom the door opened. "Get out" Mrs. Wells said.

Each of them said goodbye. It was the first time in a long time Mitchie felt she belonged.

* * *

**Thank you guys!! Reviews please!**


	5. Day 3

**Hey guys!! Sorry I haven't updated but this has been a busy weekend for me. I have midterms coming up so they are driving me crazy lol. So here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my OC's

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Day 3

As usual at 3 all the students were dismissed except for four of them. It was Friday and madness was in the hallways as each student made their way individually to the detention room. Nate was walking down the hallway with Matt.

"So how's it going with Caitlyn?" He asked.

"We are just friends." Nate rolled his eyes.

"That's not what my 100 dollars said to me." Matt laughed. "Well what about the other two?" He asked.

"What about them? And what are we playing 20 questions?" Nate asked.

"Nah I mean like are they cool or what?" Matt said trying to get answers.

"Yeah there cool, I mean Shane can get on my nerves and Mitchie is a little quiet but it's accepted" He said stopping in front of the door.

"Why don't we chill with them?" Matt asked stopping a little in front of Nate.

"We are from different groups, you know, different spots on the high school food chain, which would put the system at an imbalance." Nate explained.

"Your right; see you man." Matt walked off.

In the room Caitlyn and Shane were arguing about whether girls can fix cars better than guys. "Nate I have a question for you. Do you think girls can be better at fixing cars than guys?" Caitlyn looked at him. The word 'No' was nowhere in his vocabulary when it came to her. He gulped knowing he would hear it from Shane. "Yes in some cases." He stated. Caitlyn turned to Shane satisfied. "I win." She smiled and started talking to Mitchie.

"Dude, what is up with you and her?" Shane asked in a hushed tone.

"Nothing, what's up with you and Mitchie?" Nate asked knowing the girls couldn't hear hat they are saying.

"Listen I know you like Caitlyn so I'm going to tell you that I like Mitchie." Shane said.

"You li" Nate was cut off by Shane's hand over his mouth. The girls looked at them and laughed.

"Do you how loud that would have come out?" Shane asked.

"Shane, Cait and I were talking; since I told you about what happened to me you have to tell us something. This was his golden chance to let his feelings out. He started right away by closing his eyes. "My mom is gone she left a month ago. I have absolutely no clue where she is. My older sister, Charlotte, went with her. My little brother, Adam, cries every night for her. It's not like my piece of crap dad does anything he's always at the bar. He hates me. Apparently he has all the money in the world to buy beer but he can't take care of Adam. I couldn't care any less if he took care of me; I just want Adam to be okay. The only choice I have is to be a like a father to him instead of being a teenager. I love Adam to death but I don't think it's fair." Shane opened his eyes. "And don't go feeling sorry for me because I don't want your pity." Shane said in a venomous tone.

"Do you have any other family?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yea, I have couple of aunts and uncles but the live far." Shane said calming down more.

"We have our share of hard times don't we?" Mitchie asked.

"We do but they don't." Shane pointed to Nate and Caitlyn.

"You don't know that." Nate said.

"Yeah I do; you're parents are nice and don't say they aren't because I worked at their store over the summer while you were all high and mighty prancing around like you ruled the world." Shane glared at him.

"For your information I didn't even know you worked there and my dad isn't my real dad my parents are divorced. When I was 13 I was diagnosed with diabetes and the year after that while I was visiting my dad we got into a car accident coming home from my football game and he died. So before you go around telling me that I haven't had hard times you better check your facts." Nate yelled as he got up and left the classroom. He made his way to his car. He heard Caitlyn yelling his name from behind him. He stopped and waited for her.

"I'm coming with you I don't want you to do anything stupid." Caitlyn smiled.

"Get in." Nate opened the door for her and walked to the driver's side.

"He's a jerk." Caitlyn said as if it was more a fact than a statement. "He shouldn't have just assumed because your gorgeous, you're smart, your parents are nice, and the fact you're almost perfect that you haven't been through anything." At that point Caitlyn turned red after realizing what she had said.

"Doesn't matter I learned to brush things off. Where am I taking you?" He asked.

"Home please." She smiled.

"You know we left about an hour early?" Nate asked.

"Yeah I don't care I wanted to make sure you were fine."

"Thanks." Nate was happy about that. They drove in a comfortable silence until they were at Caitlyn's house. "Here you are." Nate said as he got out to open the door for Caitlyn. Jason was on the porch. He walked over to Caitlyn and Nate. Caitlyn knew exactly what was coming.

"Hey what are you doing home early?" Jason asked.

"Jase, there was a little bickering so we just left." Caitlyn told him.

"We? As in with him?" Jason stared at Nate.

"Uh yea. My name is Nate by the way" Nate held out his hand.

"Jason. Are you a virgin?" He asked.

"Yea" Nate was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Good because Caitlyn is too and I plan on it staying that way" Jason smiled.

"Caitlyn and I are just friends." Nate stated.

"Jason please go away" Caitlyn begged

"Nate walk with me will you?" Jason asked.

"Um sure" Nate said following Jason.

"You like my sister?" Jason asked.

"That's a little forward, don't you think?" Nate avoided the question.

"Whatever. Plan on college?"

"I applied to Michigan State and Ohio State." Nate said.

"Sports schools, eh? You play ball?" Jason asked.

"Football"

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Yea, a little bit." Nate gulped. He knew this was Jason's test.

"Good." Jason smiled. "I give you permission to be friends with my sister. Now you can leave."

Nate made his way back to his car and waved to Caitlyn. If he had to go through even tougher questions to go on one date with her, so be it.

Back in Detention:

"You shouldn't have assumed that Shane" Mitchie looked at him.

"I didn't know, okay." Shane said.

"I'm just saying." Mitchie pointed out.

"I didn't know he was going to get all pissy about it." Shane rolled his eyes.

"You know what; you are the biggest jerk I have ever met and I don't want to talk to you anymore" Mitchie yelled.

"Fine" Shane yelled back

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine" Mitchie finished. "And you know what else" She was cut off by Shane's lips crashing against hers.

"What else?" Shane asked.

"Nothing" Mitchie blushed.

Mrs. Wells walked through the door. "You four can leave now." She said walking out. "How clueless is she?" Shane laughed.

* * *

**Alright this chapter is a little longer than the other ones!! I really hope you enjoy reading this. Review Please :)**


	6. Saturday Off

**Hi!!! I am so happy! I'm serious you guys just make my day with these reviews!! Keep 'em coming!! Here's your chapter dedicated to all my readers and reviewers!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my OC'S and the plot line**

**

* * *

**

Mitchie woke up on Saturday morning to a tapping on her window. She pulled the covers over her head and walked towards it. Shane was standing outside with pebbles in his hand motioning for her to come out.

She got dressed and double checked her hair before walking outside.

"Hey did I wake you?" Shane asked.

"Yea, but its okay." She smiled.

"If you wanna come with me, I'm heading to Nate's to apologize." He stated.

"Oh man, you apologizing I gotta see this." She walked over to his car and climbed in the front seat.

They arrived to the big house. Mitchie was in awe to see how big it was.

"What does his dad do?" She asked.

"He owns an entire chain of fast food all over the country and big stores here and there." Shane smiled.

"Sign me up for his job." Mitchie laughed.

"His parents are really nice. And for the records he calls his step-dad 'Dad' so that's why I didn't know." Shane glanced at Mitchie who just nodded.

They made their way to the doorstep. Shane knocked once and somebody answered. A petite woman came to the door. Mitchie noticed the pure beauty in her face. There was no make-up applied to her face. She was just beautiful. 'That explains Nate' Mitchie thought and mentally laughed.

"Hello Shane how are you? Oh look at me being rude. Who is this?" The woman asked in a cheerful tone. "Mrs. Allen this is Mitchie and I'm doing well. Um is Nate here?" Shane asked.

"Well Mitchie nice meeting you I'm Denise Allen. Nate went to the park a little while ago you could look for him there Shane." She smiled. "Thank you Denise." Shane and Mitchie smiled at Denise as the walked to the car.

"She is very nice." Mitchie stated.

"Nice is an understatement, she is awesome." Shane corrected her.

"You seem to have taking a liking to her." Mitchie said trying to push through the wall Shane had barricaded himself in. "Yea over the summer she was like a mom to me, she told me if I ever needed a place she has enough room for me and Adam." Shane smiled at the thought of that day. They arrived at the park and got out.

They started looking for curly hair. The sun wasn't out so not really anyone was at the park. A few couples here and there but that was it. Shane heard laughing coming from over by the swing sets. Shane stopped and looked over. He saw Caitlyn on the swing being pushed by Nate and they were both laughing like fools. He had never seen either Nate or Caitlyn smile like that. He poked Mitchie so her attention would be turned to them. She smiled wide.

"Hey, you two!" Shane yelled. They just looked at them and continued. Shane and Mitchie took off towards them. When Shane was close enough he tackled Nate.

"Great first you insult me then you decide to go and tackle me." Nate laughed.

"Please Mr. Star Quarter back you've been tackled before. I've come to patch up a leaky situation." Shane explained.

"Oh yea?" Nate asked.

"Yes. I shouldn't assumed that you have it easy. Lesson here is when you assume it makes you look like an ass." Shane looked at Nate.

"Apology accepted and in your case you never had to assume to make yourself look like an ass." Nate stuck out his hand. "There's the Nate I know!" Shane shook his hand.

"Where did the girls go?" Nate asked spinning around looking.

Mitchie and Caitlyn decided to take a walk. "So what happened when Nate and I left early?" Caitlyn asked. "We sat for about 45 minutes then Shane kissed me!" Mitchie gushed. "Ew gross!" Caitlyn yelled. "Are we five?" Mitchie asked. "Well did you enjoy it?" Caitlyn pressed.

"Yes and no." Mitchie said very unsure.

"No, no, there is no yes and no. There is just yes or no."

"I don't know if he kissed me just to shut me up or if he wanted to kiss me."

"Oh see with Shane that's tough." Caitlyn's scrunched her eyebrows in deep thought.

"Okay Nate time." Mitchie laughed.

"What about Nate?" Caitlyn tried to swerve around the subject.

"Oh please I'm not blind. You so like him!" Mitchie practically yelled.

"No, you see he is the typical good looking jock. I promised myself I wouldn't go after that kind of guy." Caitlyn said. Mitchie looked at her. "You think didn't tell myself never to like someone like Shane, because I have. Cait, you can't go by what your mind says you need to go by what your heart says. Right now I'm thinking your heart is telling you that you belong with him." Mitchie finished.

"Wow Mitch that's deep," Caitlyn laughed, "And your right."

"You know it! Let's get back to the guys." Mitchie laughed along with Caitlyn.

When they reached the guys Nate had brought the football so they were playing a game of catch. Nate told Shane to go a crazy amount of distance as he bombed it. "No wonder your quarterback." Shane screamed.

"Hey Mitch? Who are these guys? They look like friends." Caitlyn said playfully.

"You know, they look a little bit like Shane and Nate." Mitchie played along.

"Okay, stop making fun of us. We are friends now." Nate smiled.

"Well let's see if you can beat us at football!" Caitlyn grabbed the football out of Nate's hands and started running. "Oh no, you don't." Nate began to chase after her. "I swear I've never seen him smile so much." Shane laughed.

"Shane?" Mitchie said.

"Yea" He replied

"Why are you different around us but in school you're a jerk?" She asked looking at him.

"I don't know. Around you guys, being myself just comes naturally. In school it's different because everyone expects you to be something. The thing is we all can't be Nate." Shane said looking over the park.

"Will you stop comparing yourself to Nate? You are two very different people and it's not fair if you think he's better than you because you guys are different people. Like Caitlyn said 'We are all equal'." Mitchie said in a huff.

"What are you talking about Mitch? I'm sorry I can't help it. It just bothers me." Shane shot back.

"Well I like you for who you are. And it shouldn't bother you Shane. You need to learn how to love yourself. If you don't do that you won't be able to love anybody." Mitchie looked at Shane who seemed to be thinking. "Teach me." He said.

"Teach you what?" Mitchie asked.

"Teach me how to love Mitchie, teach me how to love myself." He replied and sounded like he was going to cry.

"Shane I can't teach you how to love yourself." Mitchie hugged him.

"But you can show me how to love." Shane stated.

"I can."

"Well then Mitchie will you be my girlfriend?" Shane asked looking at her. She was frozen. She wasn't sure if she could trust him. Not being the way Shane was; he was with a new girl everyday. "Let me get back to you on that one." Mitchie said trying to make it hurt less for him. No matter how nice she tried to say it he was still hurt.

Caitlyn sat on the ground with Nate trailing behind her. He finally caught up with her and sat next to her. "You are fast." He said. "You should be able to keep up. You play basketball and stuff." She smiled at him. "You're faster than me, which make me have to run faster, which burns more energy." Nate pointed out.

"Well then." Caitlyn laughed.

"Hey, Cait tomorrow will you," Nate was cut off by Jason's voice who decided he was going to sit down between the teenagers. "Getting a little close here, huh? Hey Nate." Jason smiled at him. When Caitlyn looked away Jason motioned the 'I'm watching you sign' to Nate. "So um, Caitlyn do you need a ride home." Nate asked rubbing the back of his neck, which he usually did when he got nervous.

"She has one!" Jason smiled yet again.

"Oh alright. I'll see you later Cait. Text me" Nate smiled and walked to his car.

"What do you think your doing?" Caitlyn yelled to Jason.

"I said he could be your friend not your boyfriend I have to get to know him better." Jason said.

"You basically asked him his whole life story and his future, now you need to know him better? I'm done with you." Caitlyn got up a begun to walk to his car. "Don't worry I'm going to make sure this kid is squeaky clean!" Jason yelled after her with a smirk on his face. Tomorrow would be the day.

* * *

**Thank you!! I keep trying to make each chapter longer but with my busy school schedule it's very tough! Reviews are appreciated! **


	7. The Offer is Still Open

**Here's the next chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my OC's and the plot.**

**

* * *

**

Jason woke up at 5:30 Sunday morning. He picked up his phone and dialed Nate's number, which he got from Caitlyn. After about four rings it was answered.

"Hello." Nate groaned.

"Hey Nate, buddy, what's going on?" Jason asked very cheerfully.

"Uh, I was sleeping. How did you get my number?" He asked. "Those are the small details," Jason laughed, "anyway; I'm coming to your house I need to talk to you."

"Okay? About what?" Nate asked groggily. "I'll be there in an hour." Jason said then hung up the phone. Nate groaned and fell back asleep.

Shane's father stormed into his room. "Get up at watch your brother." His father shook him violently. "No." Shane said. "What did you say to me?" His dad asked. Shane stood from his bed. "I said 'No'." He stated taking a step closer to him. His father grabbed his throat.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that, I'm your father." He let go of Shane's neck.

"Ha! That's funny. You said you where my father," Shane laughed, "You are no father, to me or Adam. Father's are there for their kids. They watch them and love them instead of going out and drinking or getting high off their ass, like you."

"You don't think I'm a dad. I pay for this house." Shane's father said clenching fist tightly.

"So what, that's why mom left you; you're a dirt bag." Shane said in disgust.

"I'm tired of you insulting me!" His father yelled. His hand flew in a fist to Shane's face knocking him over. "Adam," Shane yelled holding his mouth, "Get in the car!"

"Oh your little brother I forgot about him." His dad smiled. Shane looked at him to see no emotion in his face. Adam came running in. "Shane! What happened?" He screamed. He started running towards Shane but was stopped by his dad's hand to his face. Adam started crying. "Don't you put your hands on him." Shane got up and tackled his father and started punching him in the face as fast as he could. He was trying to hold him down as he was successful. His father was holding his face with both of his hands.

"C'mon Adam," Shane said picking him up, "Were leaving this house for good."

When he was in the car he called Mitchie. She answered her phone right away. "Hello?" Her voice came through. "Mitch." Shane sighed in relief. "Shane? Are you crying?" She asked. "He hit me." Shane was breathing heavy. "Who?" Mitchie asked.

"My dad. He hit me and Adam." Shane was crying a lot. He looked over to Adam who was also crying. "Mitchie I'm going to Nate's I have to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Allen." Shane closed his phone.

"Are you alright?" Shane asked wiping his eyes at a red light. Adam shook his head. "We're gonna be safe now." Shane rubbed his head.

Nate heard Jason's car horn which woke him up for good. He threw on jean's and a T-shirt before walking outside. Jason got out of the car. "Good morning!" He smiled. "What do you want?" Nate asked trying to be polite. "I know you like my sister. Don't even tell me you don't because you do. As a matter of fact you love my sister. I know you only know her for 3 days but you do. So I need to know if you love her for the right reasons." Jason looked at Nate who looked shocked.

"How do you know that?" Nate asked.

"I'm just that good. So what do you wanna do in the future?" Jason asked him.

"I wanna play football in the NFL." He looked at the ground and yawned.

"Back-up plan?" Jason asked.

"My back up plan would be something to do with music."

"You play?"

"I do it all, drums, piano, guitar, and sing. That's not what my first career choice is I really wanna play football." Nate looked at Jason.

"Do your future plans include Caitlyn?"

"Hopefully" Nate sighed.

"Let's talk about that purity ring." Jason smiled.

"What's there to talk about? It's a promise to God, my parents and myself that I will stay pure until marriage." Nate laughed.

"Pure, as in no sex with Caitlyn?" Jason looked at him as he rolled his eyes. "No sex with any girl. I'm too young for that sex brings a lot of trouble." Nate said seriously. "Well." Jason started before he was interrupted. "Jason, look no matter how long you question me, I'm not going to break like you want me to. I want to date Caitlyn and I'll do anything for her." Nate looked Jason into his eyes. "That's all I needed to hear," Jason shook Nate's hand, "I give you permission to date my sister. I'll put in a good word with my dad, but you might still have to get through him." Nate watched as Jason's car pulled out of the estate and another pulled in.

Shane was in a hurry to get Adam out of the car and talk to Nate's parents. "Nate? Are your parents here?" Shane asked him. "Holy shit Shane, what happened?" Nate's eyes widened at the sight of him.

"My dad punched me and slapped Adam." Shane said walking towards the house following Nate.

"Are you alright do you need ice?" Nate asked.

"No thanks man." Shane said walking through the doors of the house. "They're that way." Nate pointed to the living room. Shane walked in holding Adam's hand. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Allen." Shane said.

"Hi Shane. What in the world happened to your face?" Paul Allen asked. "My dad hit us." Shane looked angry. "Shane! Are you guys alright?" Denise asked. "We're just a little spooked." Shane said sitting down. "Tell us everything." Paul said. Shane explained everything that happened and they were appalled. "No man should ever hit his wife or kids. I'm calling my friend he's the DA. Your father is getting locked the hell up." Paul got up at walked towards the phone.

Denise put a hand on his shoulder. "That offer is still open. There's plenty of room." She smiled. "Adam are you alright?" Denise asked. "Yes, I have a bit of a headache." He looked at her. "Well you can lay down alright?" Denise told him. "Okay." He smiled. "Nathaniel, bring Adam to one of the guest rooms and stay with him until he falls asleep."

"You got it mom." Nate smiled and picked up Adam who was already starting to fall asleep.

"Your staying here from now on okay?" She asked Shane. "Thank you so much Denise." Shane smiled as he got up and hugged her.

The doorbell rang. Nate came from upstairs yelling that he got it. About to minutes later he walked into the living room with Mitchie and Caitlyn. Mitchie practically ran for Shane immediately engulfing him in a hug. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I am now." He smiled. "Good to know." She laughed.

Nate walked outside with Caitlyn. "Oh man." She sighed. " Total craziness, but we are friends we have to be there for each other." Nate said. "Life's coming at us fast." She looked at him. "Speaking of fast, Jason stopped by today." Nate smirked.

"He didn't!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"He did." Nate laughed.

"What did he say?" She asked him.

"He asked my questions like he did when I met him, then I told him I would keep answering his questions because I would do anything for you." Nate looked at Caitlyn.

"You would?" She asked.

"Of course I would." He smiled.

"What were you going to ask me yesterday?" She looked into his eyes.

"Well I was going to ask you if you would like to go on a date with me next this Friday coming." He told her.

"Is that offer still good?"

"Well of course."

"Then, yes I will go on a date with you Friday." She smiled at him.

"Yes!" He jumped with his fist in the air. "Uh, I mean cool." He said coolly. All she did was laugh at him as they walked back in the house.

Shane, Mitchie, Denise and Paul were sitting on the couch. "Good Nate, take Shane upstairs and give him a pair of your clothes. And show him to the room where Adam is sleeping there are two beds in there correct?" Mr. Allen asked. "Yea dad, c'mon Shane" Nate said leading Shane up to his room. "Dude your room is freaking huge." Shane marveled. "Yea it's really cool tomorrow I'll show you the coolest part." Nate smiled. He walked into a huge walk in closet instructing Shane to follow. The closet was filled with a lot of hats and plenty of shoes, not to mention a whole bunch of clothes.

"Do you have like a store in here?" Shane laughed.

"Pick whatever you want. I don't wear half of it." Nate said

"I've never seen this much clothes."

"Alright I get it your amazed." Nate laughed at Shane.

"Look we are beginning to be more and more like brothers each day." Shane said while pulling a T-shirt off the wall of clothes. "Yeah, except now I can actually tolerate you this way I don't have to kill myself." Nate laughed. 'I could get used to this' Shane thought laughing along with Nate.

* * *

**Thank you! I felt this story needed a little bit more drama, things were just going to smoothly lol!! Please Please Please Review!!**


	8. Author's Annoucment

**I am so sorry!! I know I haven't updated in a while but this week hasn't been so good for me. I was really sick then I had basketball tryouts then I got my finger slammed in a locker and as I'm writing this I am in pain lol.**

**I just wanted to let you guys know that the story is NOT discontinued or anything like that and I should be getting around to update soon. I'd like to thank you guys for reading this story. I should be able to update this week…I have to entire thing planned out so look out for the next chapter!!**


	9. Monday Blues

**It's been a while guys! I'n so sorry if this chapter may suck because I need to get back into the writing groove lol!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot and OC's. The songs are "You Just Don't Know It" and "Love Sick" by The Jonas Brothers**

* * *

Monday came around fast for each teenager. They were still trying to get over the events that had occured over the weekend.  
Caitlyn stood at Mitchie's locker as they were talking. "I have a date with Nate Friday." Caitlyn smiled. "Oh la la." Mitchie teased. "Oh yea and let's talk about Shane; You so like him!" She practically screamed.  
Martha heard that and approached the girls. "What's this I hear about my boyfriend?" She asked. "Okay, you know what!" Caitlyn took a step foward. "Cait, i got this one." Mitchie laughed. "Martha know we all know that you aren't dating Shane, so you could go and tell your followers that because they are probably just hanging out with you to get to him. You know it's sad really." Mitchie smiled. Martha scoffed and walked away.  
"Woah Mitch, I had no clue you had that in you!" Caitlyn smiled. "I'm a new person!" Mitchie said happily as they walked to class.

* * *

"Shane we are going to be late let's go!" Nate screamed up the staircase.  
"I'm coming," Shane repeated, "Relax!"  
"Dude you woke up a half in hour late then took and hour to do your hair. Let's go we're late already and I swear you land me in detention for longer I will hurt you. I'm driving." Nate stared at him before pulling the keys out of his pocket and walking out the front door. "Note to self: Nate is not a morning person." Shane said aloud as he closed the door behind him.

They got to the school just in time for the warning bell to sound. The boys parted and Shane was stopped by Mrs. Wells. "Good morning Mr. Gray! I need to speak with you in my office." She said rather cheerfully. "What did I do now?" Shane asked. "You did absolutely nothing; your father did it." Her happy attitude turned into a frown. "Great." Shane said while giving his signature eye-roll before following her into the office.  
"Now Shane I have been informed of the events that occurred this weekend and um," Mrs. Wells paused for a moment, "I don't think you'll like hearing this but they want to put you and Adam into a foster home." She looked up from her desk to Shane. His eyes filled with fear. "No! No! You can't take him away from me! They can't! Please Mrs. Wells! Mr. and Mrs. Allen said they would take care of us! You didn't even talk to them, they promised! Don't take my little brother away from me!" Shane was crying by then.  
"Sh, Shane I will make sure they talk to the Allen's right now I don't think you should be in school. Call Mr. Allen to pick you up your excused from detention for a week." She handed him her cordless phone.

Tears were pouring down Shane's face in terror of losing his little brother. He knew that the Allen's wouldn't let that happen. He started rocking back and fourth in his seat as he talked to Paul. He hung up the phone and threw it across the room. He started to screamed as he stood from the seat then collapsed to his knee's. He didn't know what was happening until someone started calming him down. Shane knew one thing, it was Mitchie.

* * *

Paul had picked Shane up from school and could see how afraid he was. "Shane I promise you, you and Adam are staying with us I will do everything in my power to keep you boys with us. You are family now; you and Adam are like my sons.". Shane stared at him. He admired him greatly. For one man to take on this responsibility with such little time was outstanding. There wasn't much to say on the car ride back to the estate. Most of the talking would be done once Denise and Nate got home.

Shane spent the evening thinking. He explored the giant house and found a room full of musical instruments. _This is what Nate was talking about_. Shane remembered the coolest part of the house Nate said he would show him. The black acoustic guitar sat in the corner with the other 20. Shane went over and picked it up. He taught himself how to play when he was 14. He remember everyday he would go into the music store in town and play.

_You just don't know it _  
_It's getting hard to say hello _  
_You just don't know it _  
_I'm on the edge of crossing_  
_the line I don't want to blow it, or show it _  
_Before you know you're mine You just don't know it _

_Oh, you won't see me break _  
_Won't make that mistake _  
_Oh no I'll just walk away _  
_There too much at stake_  
_right now I go on and on _  
_Singing this song about you _  
_And that's what's wrong with this song _

Shane began singing his heart out.

_Can you feel it? _  
_In the way I look at you _  
_Girl, can you hear it? _  
_I'm crying out inside I don't want to_  
_see you Be near you _  
_You're a million miles too close _

___Oh, you won't see me break _  
_Won't make that mistake _  
_Oh no I'll just walk away _  
_There too much at stake_  
_right now I go on and on _  
_Singing this song about you _  
_And that's what's wrong with this song_

___You don't know the way I feel So I'll stay alone _

_______Oh, you won't see me break _  
_Won't make that mistake _  
_Oh no I'll just walk away _  
_There too much at stake_  
_right now I go on and on _  
_Singing this song about you _  
_And that's what's wrong with this song_

Shane finished he was startled when he heard the clapping of Nate and Jason. "What are you guys doing here?" Shane asked. "Well it's kinda my house." Nate said. "And i am being forced by my little sister to bond with you guys." Jason smiled. "That was an awesome song dude!" Nate smiled. "Thanks. Why don't you show me what you can do." Shane challenged him. "No problem." Nate walked over to the drums and adjusted the mic.

_I make up one more lame excuse_  
_Why I can't come out tonight_  
_I'm not trying to cut you lose_  
_I just need some time_

_Ooooh oh oh_

_I'm feeling love sick but I don't mind_  
_You're the one I think about everyday, every night_  
_Oh, call the doctor_  
_I'm love sick_

_Yeah!_

_I'm love sick_

_Going back and forth so long_  
_And you're getting over_  
_Waiting on me to be strong_  
_And you start to wonder_

_Ooooh oh oh_

_I'm feeling love sick but I don't mind_  
_You're the one I think about everyday, every night_  
_Oh, call the doctor_  
_I'm love sick_

_Wooh!_

_You're the one I think about everyday, every night_  
_Oh, call the doctor_  
_I'm love sick_

_Yow!_  
"Talented!" Shane mused. "Hmm, I wondered who that was for." Jason put his hand to his chin in mock thought. Nate stuck his tongue out at him. "Shane," The boys heard Denise yell from downstairs, "please come down here!". They went downstairs only to find two men standing in the living room.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Again I'm sorry if it sucked! Please Review.**


	10. Authors Note

Hey guys! I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in like 8 million years. I've had a busy summer and I'm just getting free time now.

I just wanted to let you know to look for a new chapter either later on today on tomorrow! I promise I will get it up! Thank you guys again for reading and reviewing, it means so much to me!


	11. Happy Days

Okay, so here's that chapter I promised! Now I'm sorry if it really sucks plus it's kinda short. I'm trying to get back into the writing.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's**

* * *

"Hello Mr. Gray. I am Michael, the DA of Los Angeles, and this is my partner Scott." Michael said shaking Shane's hand.

"Hi, I'm Shane." He smiled.

"Well Shane we are he to inform you that your father is being held in jail, but you will be needed to give a statement at his trial." Scott said.

"Yeah, I'll be more than happy too" Shane said.

Paul stood up and put his hand on Shane's back. He took a deep breath and started to speak. "Shane, your 17 and going to be turning 18 in a few months so before you become legal, Nate, my wife and I would like to add you and Adam to our family officially by adopting you. This way you won't be split up." Paul stopped.

"Mr. Allen, are you serious?" Shane asked and Paul nodded his head. "Yes! Yes! That would be awesome thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me!" Shane jumped up and down.

"Congrats, bro" Nate smiled while giving Shane a hug.

"Guys let's go pick up Caitlyn and Mitchie and do something." Jason smiled.

They picked up Mitchie and were on their way to pick up Caitlyn. When they arrived Jason stopped the car in the driveway and got out.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Mitchie asked.

"Going inside my house, c'mon" Jason answered while motioning for them to follow.

Nate hesitated for a moment. "Jase, is your dad home by any chance?" He asked.

"Yup" Jason cheered before opening the front door and the other teens followed.

A tall man with dark hair walked into the hallway. "Oh, Jason it's you" He smiled, "Who are you friends?"

"Well dad, they are more Caitlyn's friends than mine, but this is Shane, Mitchie and Nate." Jason smiled.

"Oh well it's a pleasure I'm Daniel, so is this the Nate I've heard so much about?" He asked. Just then Caitlyn ran down the stairs and jumped in to Nate's arms. "Hi" She smiled. "Hey" Nate replied before putting her down.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Caitlyn's father laughed as Nate and Caitlyn blushed, "don't worry son I won't interrogate you now. I can wait until Friday." Daniel smiled.

"Alright, thank you sir. Well let's get going shall we?" Nate asked.

"We shall" Shane said looping his arm through Mitchie's as Nate did the same with Caitlyn.

"Now I feel left out." Jason frowned.

* * *

10 minutes later the five ended up at an ice cream shop. They all ordered and started having separate conversations.

"Hey Mitch, Can I talk to you real quick?" Shane asked.

"Sure" She smiled.

They walked over to a bench and sat down. "Well," Shane began before licking his ice cream, "I have some awesome news. Mr. and Mrs. Allen decided to adopt me and Adam!" He said excitedly. Mitchie smiled. "Shane, that's great" She exclaimed as they hugged.

"And I also have something else to say," Shane looked down, "I'm sorry I was a jerk to you and everyone else when I first met you. I didn't mean to be it's just who I was, but over this past week I realized not everyone is like the people I was used to and that I have people around me that care for me. Now I can accept myself for me because of you guys. Thank you Mitch."

Mitchie took in what he had just said. "Shane that was the sweetest thing I've ever heard. And I've given some real thought to me being your girlfriend and I would love to be if you still want me too."

"Are you kidding? Of course I want you too!" Shane smiled then kissed her.

Nate sat with Caitlyn as Jason talked to the girl behind the counter. '_Come on Nate, ask her you can do it'_ Nate repeated those words in his head over and over. "So, Nate, football tryout this week right" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah I'm excited. Do you know why I play football?" He looked at her.

"No why?"

Nate looked straight into her eyes. "I don't play for the girls or because it makes you automatically popular, I play for my dad. Don't get me wrong I love playing but I feel like that's the only thing I have left of him besides the memories."

"Thanks for clearing that up. How is it that you can read me like a book?" Caitlyn smiled at him.

"I don't know I can read a lot of people I guess it's a gift," Nate shrugged, "oh Cait I, um, wanted to ask you something." Nate said while running his hand through his hair.

"Ask away" She laughed knowing he was nervous about something.

"Well, will you" Nate didn't get his sentence out due to the interruption by Jason. "Guess whose number I got" Jason gushed.

"Gee Jason I don't know" Caitlyn said annoyed he brother interrupted another important moment between her and Nate.

"The ice cream girl, Dani" He jumped up and down.

"That's awesome man." Nate said through his clenched teeth.

"Thanks! Let's get Shane and Mitchie and hit the road." Jason smiled innocently.

"Looks like I'll have to wait to tomorrow." Nate mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Nate?" Caitlyn smiled at him making his heart melt.

"Nothing, Cait, just nothing" He frowned

* * *

**Thanks guys! Again it probably suck and it's short so yeah!**


	12. Friday Night

**I know I totally said I'd update sooner but I started high school and it's been pretty hectic! I'm a little bit stressed but writing this chapter will do me good! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or its characters blah blah blah you now the rest.**

**

* * *

**

Nate walked over to Caitlyn's locker after 9th period on Friday.

"So, Cait I was thinking I would pick you up at seven tonight. Is that alright with you?" He asked.

"Yeah that's totally cool." She smiled.

"Well let's get to that hellhole we call the detention room" Nate joked causing Caitlyn to laugh.

Shane and Mitchie walked down the hall hand in hand with a lot of stares being casted their way.

"I'm getting the feeling everybody is staring at us" Mitchie said uneasily.

"What makes you think that?" Shane questioned.

"Oh you know the fact that every single member of the student body is looking at us." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh right" Shane said as he held the door open for Mitchie.

"Hey guys" Shane greeted Nate and Caitlyn.

"Hey" They said back.

"So, Nate did you make the football team?" Mitchie asked.

"Yup, starting quarterback" He smiled at her earning a congratulations from all of them.

After a few minutes of silence Mrs. Wells busted through the door.

"Okay you four, apparently I'm not allowed to leave you unattended in a room" she said putting up air quotes around 'unattended', "so I just decided instead of me wasting my time here with you guys, I'm lifting detention for all of you, now go home so I can leave." She said and walked out the door.

"She is the worst principal ever." Nate stated getting up and pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"Agreed" Shane said

"Does anybody need a ride?" Nate asked.

"Nope I got my car. Thanks though Nate. See you at seven" Caitlyn smiled and walked out of the room.

"Dude close your mouth, your starting to drool," Shane laughed at his new adoptive brother who was now blushing, "how 'bout you Mitch?"

"Yea I guess I could use one." Mitchie smiled. Shane grabbed her hand and started walking to Nate's car.

"Where's your car Shane?" Mitchie asked.

"The piece of crap was stalling this morning so I had to ride with Nate."

The only sound that was heard while they drove was Nate humming along to the radio. After about 10 minutes they arrived at Mitchie's house.

"Bye Shane, call me" Mitchie yelled as she walked up to her house.

"Bye Mitchie" Shane said in a daze.

"Bye Mitchie" Nate said mimicking Shane.

"Oh give me a break." Shane stuck his tongue out at Nate.

* * *

6 came very slowly for Nate. He was in his room getting dressed for his date with Caitlyn. He had on black straight leg jeans, a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it and to top it all off he had on black and white converse.

"Hey man. I'm leaving" Shane called from downstairs.

"You heading over to Mitchie's?" Nate asked.

"Uh, yeah Mitchie's" Shane said shakily before walking out the door.

Nate arrived at the Gellar House at 6:55. "Dammit, now I seem too eager." Nate checked his watched as he stood in front of the door. Before he could even knock, Daniel Gellar opened the door.

"Ah, Nate good to see you come on in" He smiled.

"G-good to s-see you too s-sir" Nate stuttered mentally kicking himself.

"So, Nate did you know I'm a former Marine?" Daniel said as Nate gulped.

"No I didn't sir." He said nervously.

"Well now you do. Where do you want to go to college?" Daniel asked.

"W-well I want to go to Michigan or Ohio State."

Daniel nodded his head. "Future career plans?"

"I wanna play football, sir, but if that doesn't work out I've always been interested in music." Nate had déjà vu as he recalled doing the exact thing with Jason.

"Have you-"Daniel was interrupted by his wife's voice. "That's enough scaring Nate, Daniel" Mary Gellar laughed.

"Hi Nate, I'm Mary, Caitlyn's mom, I've heard a lot about you." She smiled a very genuine smile.

"Nice too meet you." Nate smiled back.

"Dad, you didn't scare him away did you," Caitlyn asked as she descended down the stairs, "oh good your still here." Caitlyn laughed.

"Your not gonna get rid of me that easily" Nate laughed.

Daniel broke into a smile as he turned to Nate and shook his hand. "You're a good kid son. I can tell." With that Daniel walked out of the room.

Nate turned to Caitlyn. "You look gorgeous" He mused.

"Thanks, you don't look that bad yourself."

"Thanks, are you ready?" Nate asked opening the front door.

"Let's roll" Caitlyn said causing Nate to laugh.

* * *

The duo ate dinner at a restaurant then they ended up lying on the sand at the beach.

"Doesn't the beach look beautiful at night?" Caitlyn asked Nate.

"It looks beautiful all the time, just like you" Nate replied with a smile.

"Thanks" Caitlyn blushed.

"Wanna play 20 questions?" Nate asked.

"Sure. I'll start. What other sports do you play besides football?" Caitlyn looked at him.

"Well I play basketball, baseball, and I play lacrosse on a summer league. Do you like music?" He asked her.

"I love music! I can play the piano and I also produce music," Caitlyn smiled because he had brought up her favorite subject, "you?"

"I play the drums, piano, guitar, and I sing." Nate laughed at the way her face lit up when he said 'music'.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Caitlyn mused.

"Build up the courage to ask you to be my girlfriend." Nate muttered.

"What?"

"Wait it's my turn to ask a question," Nate paused then thought of the perfect question, "Caitlyn, will you be my girlfriend?" He finished.

"Oh my god, yes, yes, yes" She exclaimed hugging him. Nate smiled down at her hugging her back before looking into her eyes and pulling her in for a kiss. When necessary they pulled away for air.

"Wow" They both mused before taking each other's hands and walking to the boardwalk. They walked along the boardwalk playing games here and there, until they spotted Shane.

"Hey look! There's Shane," Caitlyn said as she got a better look, "with a girl that's not Mitchie." She frowned.

"What?" Nate said confused.

He looked over in the general direction Caitlyn was looking, and there in the flesh was Shane holding hands with a girl who definitely wasn't Mitchie Torres.

* * *

**You guys are probably like 'What the heck?" well I had to spice up the story a little bit so yeah! Thanks for ready this chapter! I'm sorry for the wait!**


	13. Busted

**I'm back! I haven't updated because my Microsoft Word on my computer has been going AWOL. So I decided to write this on Notepad. I'm going to apologized ahead of time for the punctuation mistakes because Notepad doesn't correct it for you! Thank you for being so patient!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and Adam and nothing else. The tid-bit of the song I used is "Firework" by Katy Perry.**

**

* * *

**

"What is he doing?" Caitlyn asked astonished by Shane's actions.

"Hmm. I don't know Cait, let me try and see. Oh, I know! HE'S HOLDING HANDS WITH ANOTHER GIRL!" Nate said the first part sarcastically then continued to scream the last part.

"Well, I'm going to beat the living day light out of him." She started to walk off when Nate grabbed her arm.

"You can't do that! He shouldn't know we know!" Nate exclaimed.

"Nathaniel, Mitchie is my best friend and she doesn't derserve this."

"Either way she's gonna get hurt. If you tell her she'll be crushed, but eventually this will come out and then she'll be hurt. It's the same thing only one takes longer." Nate explained.

"Your an idiot. If it doesn't come out Mitchie's gonna look stupid." Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Would you want her to look stupid or crushed?" He asked.

Caitlyn thought about that long and hard. "I'd rather let my friend know what her incredibly stupid, soon to be ex-boyfriend, has been doing behind her back!"

"Okay, okay! How 'bout I talk to Shane when he gets home tonight and I'll get the story, but you have to wait to tell Mitchie." Nate reasoned with her.

"Fine, come on, I don't wanna ruin our night any more than it has been." Caitlyn smiled taking his hand and leading him down the boardwalk.

* * *

Shane walked in his new home around 11:30 that night. He looked to his right and saw the light was on in the main living room, then decided to walk in. There was Nate sound asleep on the sofa. Shane shook him violently.

"What? What? I'm up?" Nate jumped to his feet quickly.

"Chillax bro, I'm not gonna kill ya!" Shane chuckled.

"Oh but I'm gonna kill you! What the hell were you doing tonight!" Nate practically screamed.

"Shh! Your gonna wake up mom and dad," Shane was now comfortable calling Denise and Paul 'Mom and Dad' as well as calling Nate his brother. "I told you I was going to Mitchie's."

"Yeah, and you lied to me Shane!"

"Nate, what the hell are you talking about?" Shane asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you were with another girl, Shane, I saw you!" Nate was growing angry.

"You saw us?"

"Yup, me and Caitlyn! Why were you with her?" Nate asked trying to calm down.

"Well you see. I wasn't planning on doing anything with her, I swear Nate. We were just hanging as friends. Then she held my hand and I thought it would be rude to pull it away. Then she kissed me!" Shane tried to explain.

"She kissed you! We didn't see that! And since when are you worried about being rude? Did you ever even think of Mitchie," Nate sat back down on the couch. He had found his answer when all Shane did was look down. "Look Shane, you need to get your head out of your ass and wake up. Other people have feelings Shane. Think about somebody besides yourself for once. Think about that. I need to go to bed, I got practice early tomorrow."

Nate left and Shane just sat thinking. He knew that what he had done had been wrong and Nate had just told him like it is. Maybe that's why everybody loved Nate, he was always honest. That was one thing Shane wasn't.

* * *

'_Baby your a firework, c'mon let your colors bur-_'

"Hello?" Caitlyn answered her phone.

"_Hey Cait, It's Mitchie_"

"Oh hey Mitch, whats up?"

"_Nothing. Have you seen or talked to Shane?_"

"Shane? No, why would I talk to Shane. I didn't see him last night because I was with Nate, if you were wondering. Yeah, nope didn't see him." Cailtyn rambled.

"_Why do I get the feeling you did see him?_" Mitchie questioned her friend.

"Look Mitch Me and Nate-" She was cut off by Jason's loud voice. "Caitlyn! Come down here breakfast is ready!"

"Coming! I gotta go Mitch! Bye!" Caitlyn ran downstairs and hugged Jason. "You just saved my best friend from emotional pain for a couple of hours! I love you, big bro!"

"Okay? Now get off of me and go hug Nate. That's what he's there for." Jason pushed her off.

* * *

Sitting on the bleachers by the football field, Shane watched Nate practice. He was just as good as everyone said he was. He belonged there and you could see it in the way he played.

"Shane," Shane turned his head toward the voice."What are you doing here?" It was Nate, geared up in his shoulder pads and practice uniform, of course.

"Watching you. What does it look like?" Shane gave his signature eye roll.

"Hey, I was thinking. Maybe if you played football you wouldn't be so angry all the time." Nate smiled.

Laughter erupted from Shane's mouth. "Are. You. Serious?"

His laughter faded when he saw Nate wasn't smiling. "Yes I am. I'm sure coach will let you try out even though it's a little late. I'll convince him. He loves me."

"Who doesn't," Shane muttered, "If I try out will you hop off my back?"

"I don't know. I'm your brother now, I wouldn't have anything else to do." Nate smiled.

"Well, I'm heading over to Mitchie's to tell her. See ya at home man." Shane got up and walked down the bleachers.

"Try not to hurt her too bad, bro." Nate called after him before putting his helmet on and walking back to the field.

* * *

Mitchie heard a car door slam as she sat up in her room. Soon after the doorbell was ringing. "I'll get it!" She called to her Aunt Sophie who was in the living room talking on the phone.

The door opened to reveal Shane standing there with a smile. "Hey." He smiled.

"Where have you been? You had me worried!" Mitchie exclaimed hugging him.

"I'm fine. Can I come in?" Mitchie couldn't help but notice something was off about him.

"Mitch? Who is it?" Sophie walked out of the living room to where the two teens stood. Shane couldn't help but notice she was very young. Her dark brown, straight hair was very similar to Mitchie's. In fact everything about her was similar to Mitchie's.

"Hi, I'm Shane. Mitchie's boyfriend." Shane held out his hand for her to shake.

She kindly took it. "Oh yes! Shane! I've a lot about you!" She smiled genuinely.

"Good things I hope"

"Of course. I'll leave you two kids alone. I'll be in my room. No funny business." With that she disappeared up the stairs.

"Mitch, I have to tell you something," Shane started, "I, um, hung out with someone else last night."

_"Try not to hurt her too bad, bro." _Nate's voice rang in his head.

"Who was it?" Mitchie asked. Shane couldn't tell her the truth, it would break her.

"My friend, uh, Alex. He's a cool dude." Shane lied through his teeth. He had hung out with Alexa last night. A girl. Not a guy named Alex.

"That's good. Can I meet him?"

"No!" Shane said quickly, "I mean, no because he's moving to Russia, um, tomorrow! Yup tomorrow and he's never coming back!" It kind of scared Shane how easily he could lie to someone he loved.

"Are you feeling alright Shane? You acting really weird." Mitchie said curiously.

"Yeah. I'm good. Let's just go see a movie or something." Shane said disgusted with himself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'm sorry for not updating in so long!**


	14. The Truth Hurts

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry about not updating. I think I'm going to wrap story up soon because I've been so busy lately. Sorry to keep you guys waiting but here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's.**

**

* * *

Shane's POV**

Mitchie and I walked out of the movie theater. The movie was about a guy who cheated on his girlfriend and lost everything good in his life. Ironic right? After seeing that movie my conscience really started to bother me. I've never really dealt with my conscience before because I guess I never really had one, until now that is. I just don't have any clue what to do.

"Shane!" Mitchie's voice broke me out of my thoughts as we walked towards my new 2012 Ford Mustang Paul and Denise bought for me.

"What?" I asked breaking out of my trance.

"I asked you what's wrong. I talked to Caitlyn and she was acting weird, now your acting weird. I know there's something going on."

I sighed before leading her to a nearby bench and sitting down, "Wanna hear a funny story? Well, it's not really funny, actually it's kind of twisted, but that's not the point here-"

"Shane get on with it." She shook her head.

"Remember how I told you about my friend, Alex?" She nodded her head. "Well, I kind of made that up. You see the truth is Alex is really Alexa, a girl I know. I went out with her yesterday without telling you and I'm sorry."

"That's all that has been bothering you? You going out with a friend? Shane, I don't mind that!" Mitchie laughed. I closed my eyes before continuing on. "Nate and Caitlyn were at the boardwalk too. The thing is we weren't hanging out as friends exactly, unless friends hold hands then that's a different story, but I did hold her hand."

"You what?" I could hear the hurt in her voice but I didn't bother to open my eyes.

"Oh wait that's not all. When I drove her home I kissed her and that led to a lot of making out, and I lied to Nate about that too. Mitchie I know and I'm an idiot and I had no intention of hurting you but it just happened." I opened my eyes and Mitchie was gone. I turned my head to my left and right, there was nobody in sight. I stood up, walked to my car, and stuck the key in the ignition ignoring the hot tears that started to roll down my face without a clue of just where I was going.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Mitchie had heard enough when Shane said he had made out with that girl so she got up and left. The same question lingered in her head _'How could he cheat on her?'_. The answer was easy, of course, because he was Shane. He didn't care about anyone but himself and Mitchie thought he changed. She trusted him with her life. Even though she was immensely angry at him no matter how hard she tried she couldn't help but love him.

A car honked next to her. She turned around wiping the tears from her eyes and saw that familiar black Mustang that belonged to none other than Nate.  
The window rolled down and revealed Nate and Caitlyn's faces.

"I'm assuming you were with Shane" Nate was the first to speak. All she could do was nod her head twice before breaking in hysterics.

"Mitchie, please get in, your coming with us." Caitlyn said as she watched her now broken best friend cry. And Mitchie obeyed right away and off they drove to Nate's house.

When they walked into Nate's house Denise was sitting in the living room. "Hey kids. Where's Shane?" At the mention of his name Mitchie started to cry again. "Was it something I said?" Denise asked innocently.

"Yeah mom, but it's okay, they aren't on very good terms right now." Nate explained.

Denise got up from her spot on the couched and hugged Mitchie. "You may think love hurts dear, but remember love is the only thing that covers up your pain and makes you feel good again."

"Thank you Denise." Mitchie smiled at her.

"Good, now keep that smile on your face as long as your in my house. I don't want to see another tear fall from the beautiful face of yours." Denise let go of Mitchie and walked out of the room leaving the three teenagers alone.

Caitlyn turned her head and stared at Nate for a minute. "Do you want something?" he asked.

"Yes, please remove your presence from this room for a few minutes to we can talk." Caitlyn continued to look at him.

"What? Why? I wanna hear too!" Nate whined like a 5 year old.

"Nate. Go. Now." Caitlyn said starting to get annoyed.

"Okay fine." Nate gave Caitlyn a quick kiss before walking out of the room to find Adam.

"Now what exactly happened?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie told her everything from the point where Shane had picked her up until she walked away from him.

"What a piece of-" Caitlyn was cut off by Mitchie's hand in front of her face. "Don't continue that sentence." Mitchie laughed at her best friend.

"So what are you gonna do?" Caitlyn asked.

"I have no idea, Cait, I have no idea." She sighed. The only thing Caitlyn could do was hug her best friend.

* * *

"Adam!" Nate called.

"Yeah Nate?" Adam appeared above the staircase.

"How 'bout me and you go throw the football around?"

"Sure! I'm gonna go put my shoes on."

Nate and Adam threw the football back and forth for a couple minutes before Adam stopped.

"Nate, where's Shane? I haven't seen him since this morning and it's like 5 o'clock right now" He asked.

The question had caught Nate in his own wonder of where he could be. "That's a good question. I'm sure he'll be home soon."

"What if he doesn't comeback like my mom and Charlotte?" Adam asked his voice shaking a little bit. That's when Nate had realized just how much the little kid standing in front of him had been through. His own mother and sister ran out on him, his father abused him, and now he didn't know where the only family member left was.

"I'm sure he's gonna come back. He probably went to a music store or something. You know how he loves his music." Nate tryed to give him some security.

"Oh, okay." Adam smiled.

"Adam, you know that I'm your brother too now. I may not be your real brother like Shane, but I promise you that we're not gonna let anything hurt you or Shane ever again. Okay buddy?"

"Thanks for being a great foster brother, Nate" Adam smiled at him.

"No problem kiddo, and I promise Shane's gonna come back, even if I have to go get him myself." Nate ruffled his hair as the two walked into the house.

* * *

Shane had been driving for around 3 hours. From what the signs on the roads said he was in Kings County. A feeling in his gut led him there. Why? He didn't know. He pulled into a parking lot to a small diner and sat down at the counter. There was a few people in the small place but not many. It was the kind of place where you felt good just by walking into it.

"Can I help you?" Shane heard a voice ask. _'That voice. I've heard that voice before.'_ He thought to himself before looking up. There stood a women with raven black hair and brown eyes just like his.

"Charlotte" Was the only word he had managed to pull out of his mouth.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this! Please review!**


	15. Life Lessons

**Alrighty so I'm back with the new chapter. I'm gonna wrap this up within the next 1 or 2 chapters. I really appreciate all the support I've gotten from you guys! Thank you so much!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Paul, Charolette, and Adam :) **

* * *

**Shane's POV**

I stared at the face of my sister who I hadn't seen since, I don't even remember when. I felt my jaw tighten as soon as her name came out of my mouth and I started to walk out before she called out to me.

"Shane!"

"What Charolette? Haven't you done enough damage? Just leave me alone, I really don't want to deal with you" I said knowing it may have been a little harsh. I may have been mad, but she was my sister.

"Would you shut up for a minute and let me explain?" She asked her tone matching what mine had been before.

I nodded and let her begin.

"Mom and I, we were going to come back for you and Adam, I promise, you know she wouldn't leave you stranded, it's just when Mom called a few people in town to see where you were, they said you had been doing so good for yourself, you and Adam moved in with the Allens and dad was gone. We didn't wanna ruin that for you guys, little brother. You know how much me and Mom love you and Adam."

"Then why did you leave Char?" I asked calming down.

"Because Shane, it was the only thing we could do. Dad, or whatever that monster can be called, was hurting Mom, Shane. We had to."

"I'm sorry Char, I was just angry."

"Don't you be sorry, you didn't do anything. So tell me about your new life little bro." She smiled.

"Don't you have a job to do?" I asked.

"Really Shane? Look around you. I work in Ghost Town. I think we have more than enough time."

Soon enough I was telling her about Nate, Caitlyn, Adam, everything that happened with our father, how well the Allens were treating Adam and I, and most of all Mitchie. We must have been sitting in the diner for 3 hours just talking.

"Do you love her Shane?" Charolette asked after sipping some of her coffee.

"Mitchie? Yeah, of course I do."

"Then fight for her Shane, you can't run from your problems, and I know I sound like a hypocrite, but it's not going to solve anything. You've made mistakes, so what? You're a human being. The only thing you can do is learn from them, you can't change the past, but you can control your future. And time doesn't stop moving for anybody Shane, so get a move on."

I looked at my sister. That was the best advice she's ever given me besides 'Next time don't be an idiot and take dares from your friends.'

"Thanks Char." I said standing up from the counter.

"Where 'ya going?"

"Well someone said _'Time doesn't stop moving for anyone'_ so I better get going." I smiled. She stood from her spot where she had sat right next to me a while ago and hugged me. After she let go I walked towards the door.

"Charolette?" I asked turning around.

"Yes Shaneathen?" She said using her nickname she used to call me.

"Promise me you'll come back."

"I promise." After that I hopped in my car and started my journey back home. It was time to make things right.

* * *

**Nate's POV**

"Where is he? Where could he have gone to?" I asked pacing the living room where Caitlyn and Mitchie were sitting.

"Nate, calm down, you're acting more like his father than his brother." Caitlyn laughed.

"Maybe if I call him again."

"Nathaniel Wesley Allen, you've called him fifteen times already. Sit down and act like a normal teenage boy for once." Caitlyn demanded dragging me towards the couch and forcing me to sit down.

"See? Isn't that better?" My girlfriend laughed.

"I guess so" I smiled, "how you holding up over there Mitch?" I asked.

"I'm actually really worried guys, where do you think he went?" She asked sounding a bit shaken up.

"I honestly wouldn't know, but by now Paul probably has plenty of people on the look out for him." Caitlyn reassured us.

"This entire thing is my fault. I shouldn't have left him, you guys."

"Mitchie Torres, this is not your fault, you understand me? Shane is a big boy, he makes his own decisions." Caitlyn said hugging her best friend.

"Okay Miss Voice of Reason" I joked causing them to laugh.

We heard the front door open causing us to rise to our feet, only to see Jason walk into the room. "Hey guys, drove around, burned up an entire tank of gas, do you know how expensive that stuff is? But anyway no sign of doe doe bird." He said slightly out of breath.

"Were you just running?" I asked curious.

"Yeah man, I thought I'd run up and down your driveway to see if Shane was camping outside. Do you know how long your driveway is?"

"Jay, why in the world would Shane be camping? Outside his own house? You know what never mind, now is not the time for this." I said slightly confused as to why he would even think of that.

"Any word yet?" My dad asked stepping into the room.

"Nothing yet." I replied.

"Alright then, don't worry kids, he's gonna be back, trust me. And it's getting late, you guys are more than welcome to stay since it's the weekend, just check with who's ever responsible for you."

"Thanks Paul." They reponded in unison.

After sitting around talking and watching TV, I heard the door open. All of us immediately jumped up and ran to the front door. Standing there was none other than my wonderful foster brother, Shane.

"Where the hell have you been" I started to yell, "do you know how many people are looking for you? And you go and disappear without telling anyone? We were worried sick Shane, boy you are in so much trouble."

"Yeah!" Jason chimed in.

"Alright, _Dad_, calm down." He said adding the sarcasm to the word 'dad'.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down, we didn't know where you were Shane, you could have been _dead_!" I yelled.

"Yeah!" Jason repeated himself

"Shut up Knuckle Head" I rolled my eyes.

"Knuckle Head, that reminds me of a knuckle sandwich. Now I want a sandwich." Jason said to himself and walked off towards the kitchen.

"But I'm not dead, I appreciate the worry but I'm fine. And we need to talk." I knew the last part wasn't directed towards me and it was for Mitchie but I kept going anyway.

"Damn right we need to talk" My voice was cut off by Shane's. "Caitlyn, please take Father of the Year over here up to his room"

"Come on, you can yell at him more tomorrow babe." She said as she took my hand and lead me up the stairs. "Fine," I rolled my eyes and turned my head back towards Shane, "we are not finished young man!"

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading!**


	16. New Beginnings

**Alright guys, this is the final chapter! I'll probably do an epilogue for it. No sequel for this story. I want to thank everyone for the the reviews, favorites, alerts, and whatever else I'm forgetting!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Loretta, Charolette, Adam, Denise, and Paul. **

* * *

**Shane's POV**

I rolled my eyes as I watched Caitlyn take Nate upstairs. "He's one of a kind, that kid." I said turning around to face Mitchie.

"Don't act like everything is fine and dandy, Shane, you were missing for hours, where'd you go?" I could tell she was extremely angry with me.

"Well, I went to a little diner like, I don't know, 3 hours away from here, and I guess you can call it fate, but Charolette was working there."

"Your sister? Who you haven't seen in like 3 months, was working at a diner you just happened to walk into?" She asked curious how that worked out.

"Yeah, but that's not the point. The point is what she told me. We spent hours talking and she gave me great advice. She told me 'Time doesn't stop moving for anyone', and here I wasting my time being a jerk, a complete idiot. See, Mitchie the thing is, I was so scared to get close to anyone. I was close with my mom and sister and they left. I thought you were gonna do the same, so I ruined our relationship and I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Now thinking about it I see what a terrible person I was, but I'm gonna be different now Mitchie, I swear to you I'm different. And nothing would hurt more than you not being with me. I am in love with you Mitch."

By the time I finished pouring my heart out, small tears were streaming down my face. I was surpirsed when I felt Mitchie's arms wrap around me.

"Shane, I forgive you, but that doesn't mean I trust you. Yet. And when I say 'yet' I mean you have to earn it back, you've broke it too many times for my to trust you completely. And if you say you're gonna change I will happily take you back because I love you too Shane." She smiled.

"So what do you say we start over?" I asked letting go of her.

"I think I'd like that." She smiled.

"Hi I'm Shane" I said extending my hand out to hers.

"Mithie" She smiled at me.

"So, Mitchie, would you like to go on a date with me next weekend?"

"I'm not sure, I only just met you, you know" she laughed when she saw my face fall, "I'm only kidding Shane, of course I will." She smiled at me. I was about to kiss her when we heard clapping from the top of the stair case.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Nate cheered.

"Let's see an encore!" Caitlyn laughed.

"You want an encore?" I turned to Mitchie and kissed her.

"Ew!" Caitlyn and Nate said together, causing Mitchie and I to laugh when we pulled apart.

"Get a room" Nate said.

"Oh please, I've walked in on you and Caitlyn exchanging each other's spit plenty of times."

"Yeah and we were in a room, my room, so what do you have to say now smart alec?"

"How about we not talk about this while there are parents in the house." Caitlyn suggested.

"Sounds like a plan" Mitchie laughed.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to bed." Nate yawned and walked off towards his bedroom.

"Yeah, me too." Caitlyn said following Nate.

"Very beautiful that was Shane." Jason said patting Shane on the back.

"You were listening too?" I asked.

"Yup, couldn't resist, sorry." Jason walked up the stairs and into one of our guest bedrooms.

"You wanna spend the night with me or in one of the spare bedrooms?" I asked Mitchie.

"Spend the night with you?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Nothing more than sleeping, Boy Scout's Honor." I said holding my left hand up.

"You were a boy scout?" She asked.

"Nope, I just hear people say it a lot." I laughed.

"I guess spending the night with you won't be so bad." She said as we reached my new bedroom and walked inside.

* * *

"Shane! You have company!" I heard Nate yell. I got out of bed, trying not to wake Mitchie, and as soon as I opened the door the scent of Denise's pancakes filled my nose, I just loved living in this house. When I reached the stairs I saw Adam hugging my mother and Charolette watching with smile on her face.

"Mom! Charolette!" What are you doing here?" I practically yelled with excitement and ran down the stairs.

"I promised you we'd come back, didn't I?" Charolette said hugging me.

"Yeah but I didn't think so soon," I let go of Charolette and hugged my mom, "mom, how've you been?"

"I'm so much better now that I'm with you and Adam. When Charolette told me she saw you I had to come home I couldn't resist."

"Ahem." Nate faked coughed from behind me and I realized he was standing there with Caitlyn and Mitchie, who both looked like they had just woken up.

"Oh right sorry. Mom, Charolette, This is Nate, his girlfriend Caitlyn, and my girlfriend, Mitchie." I said putting my arms around all three of them.

"Nice to meet all you, I heard a lot about you guys from Shane, especially you, Mitchie." Charolette stated as Mitchie started to blush.

"Shane? I can speak with you for a second?" My mom asked.

"Sure." I said leading her into the backyard.

"The Allen's have a beautiful house" She mused.

"Yeah, it's really something"

"Look Shane, I know you and Adam have made a new life for yourselves here, so I'm leaving the decision up to you two wether you would like to stay or not."

"Mom, I love you, but no offense, I'd rather stay here, I'll come visit you everyday, if you're staying in town that is, it's just the Allen's are my family too now, and I don't want to leave them."

"I understand honey" She said. I knew she was a bit sad about the news.

"You'll always be my mother, and I'll always love you."

"I love you too Shane, I'm so sorry for ever leaving you boys." She said starting to cry.

"Mom, it's okay, the past is the past, forget all about it."

"Shane, and I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name" Denise said looking at my mother.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Loretta, Shane's mother, I spoke breifly with your husband this morning."

"It's very nice to meet you. You're more than welcome to stay for breakfast or as long as you want, breakfast is ready." Denise smiled and walked into the house.

"I like her, she seems very nice. I'm glad she's the one who's been taking care of you." "She's an amazing lady" I said walking back into the house where my family was.

"Jason, you know that's not true." Nate argued with Jason.

"Yes it is, Nate! Your a football player! What would you know?"

"Would both of you shut up?" Caitlyn yelled.

"Yes ma'am" They both sighed as all the other seven of us laughed.

* * *

Later on that day Nate, Caitlyn, Jason, Mitchie and I sat around the fire pit in the backyard as the adults were inside talking.

"You know what's funny?" Nate asked us.

"What?" I said, curious as to what he was gonna say.

"It's like detention, which is usually a bad thing, made all our lives better than they were before."

"Yeah, you're right, there's a turn of events for you." Caitlyn added. Nate's cellphone started to ring.

"Hello?" pause, "Yes this is him" pause, "Yeah, I did" another pause, "Are you kidding me?", "No! I would love to!", "Sunday, 6 o'clock", "Okay, thank you very much sir", "Okay, have a nice evening". Nate got off the phone with a huge smile on his face.

"What? Tell us already!" I said impatient with my brother.

"Ohio State wants me to play football for them! I have a meeting with them Thursday!" He exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Nate that's great!" Caitlyn screamed hugging him.

"Group hug!" Jason yelled. And we all surrounded Nate.

"It's official. Detention is the best thing that's ever happened to any of us." Mitchie said, and no one disagreed with her.

* * *

**Yay! I love happy endings! ****Welp! Thats all folks! Look out for an epilogue which may or may not be coming! Thank you again everybody!**


End file.
